


My Hart

by TheFlashpoint



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, An AU where Eddie lives and they're in love, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Eddie and Hartley have a very calming Valentines day





	My Hart

Hartley awoke to the smell of burning and the soft sound of humming flowing through the apartment. The burning would have worried him more if it weren’t for the fact that the humming sounded like someone had the situation under control. He yawned, stretching his body from head to toe, and rolled over to the other side while further covering himself in the warm blankets.

Hartley’s partner must have overheard him because next thing he knew, Eddie was flopped full force on top of him, lightly laughing at the disgruntled noise that came from the shorter man. “Rise and shine grumpy.” 

“Mmm.” Hartley huffed, “Eddie its like eight in the morning. Stop being such a early bird.”

“Hartley, love, its nearly two in the afternoon.” the other snorted, “Like the kind boyfriend I am, I let you sleep in on only the most important love related day of the year.”

Hartley scrunched his nose, frowning with slight confusion as he tried to place together what Eddie meant. “Love day? Our anniversary??”

Eddie laughed, rolling to the other side and clutching his stomach for air, only further confusing Hartley. “No! Hart its Valentines day!” he heaved out, more laughter following his words.

“Valentines... _ shit!  _ Eddie why didn't you tell me beforehand! I don't have anything planned for us!”

“Because while I was reading the date out yesterday, I didn't want you to make plans overlapping mine. Today is a you day, a day for me to pay close attention to the best man on earth, Hartley Rathaway.” Hartley blushed, playfully shoving Eddie directly off the bed and further hiding himself under the covers. A loud thud sounded from the floor, but he could still clearly hear Eddie laughing.

“This isn't funny! I had so many ideas for today and I slept in Eddie, I feel terrible!”

“My Hart, please calm down.” Once he managed to pull himself back onto the bed, Eddie pressed a soft kiss upon Hartley’s head and grinned, “Today is about you and me and if you ruin this day with being adorably frantic about forgetting Valentines because of me? Well then I'm not giving you the meal I cooked up just for us.”

“Eddie you didn't..”

“Oh but I did! Not only did I make some eggs, bacon and potatoes, but I also made you only the best crêpes to even rival Barry Allen’s own cooking.”

“You’re a man after my own heart.” Hartley teased, finally lifting himself out of bed and following after Eddie into the kitchen for the meal itself.

The day was pretty calm from there. Eddie and Hartley happily sat together on the couch enjoying their time with soft whispers of ‘I love you’ and the occasional tease from Eddie that always got a light pat in return and Hartley yelling ‘Eddie you're killing me.’ in a fake irritated voice. Eddie hadn't laughed so much before like he had in just that day alone. It was refreshing to get some time off to spend at home.

“So, would you say this day was a success?” he asked.

Hartley hummed. “Well it depends. You letting me do something for you tomorrow since you were a jerk and didn't remind me of Valentines day?”

“I don’t know. We’ll have to see what work thinks about that.”

“Eddie.” Hartley whined, “If I have to, I’ll come to your work just to have a nice lunch with you and then spoil you more once you get home with maybe dinner and a movie.”

“Okay okay, yes you can spoil me tomorrow all you want. Does that make today good?”

Hartley grinned, “Yes. Happy Valentines day, love.”

“And a big ol’ happy Valentines day to you too, Hart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SORRY this fic is so late.  
> I meant to post it sooner but things got busy and I was everywhere and unfortunately didn't get to post it on the actual V-Day of this year dsklfsdf
> 
> Better very late then never right?


End file.
